The Phantom Demon
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Demons bite pregnant female humans for their children.Madison Fenton gave birth to demon boy.Who would soon grow up to be Danny Phantom. When Danny meets the demon that bit his mom he starts acting evil. Will Team Phantom save him?
1. Chapter 1

AU: What if Maddie was bitten by a demon while giving birth to Danny? Fifteen years later, Danny begins to act strange around his friends and family. He loses control of his ghost powers and his eyes change red at time and attacks the enemy when anyone he knows that much. Can Team Phantom help save Danny before his full demon self takes control?

The Phantom Demon

Chapter One

Birth attack

Jack Fenton stood up holding his wife, Maddie Fenton, hand. She was giving birth at 7:00 on April 3, 1992. Their daughter Jasmine Alexandra Fenton was waiting in the waiting from with her Aunt Alana. Both Jack and Maddie wanted a baby boy.

Jack picked out the name for him; Daniel or Danny. He and his wife were ghost hunters. 'It was too bad that Vladdie couldn't make the occasion.' Jack thought sadly. 'Maybe we should visit him some day.'

He had heard that Vlad was pretty much rich now. How could have he pulled that off? Jack had wondered. His thoughts drifted off and he shook his head. Maddie screamed and the doctors gasped in fear.

Jack glanced up at what they were looking and his eyes widened. A red-eyed black figure with black-white hair and looked like a ghost-demon. He had a sharp tooth in his teeth. His mouth changed from a smile into a smirk

He laughed evilly, it echoed loudly. "Foolish human beings! The boy is mine."

The demon flew at the speed of light at Maddie. Jack blasted it away with his ecto-gun. He frowned at the Demon and blasted him again. The demon went intangible and a red energy blast hit Jack's arm blood flowed out.

The demon floated over to Maddie and she screamed loudly. He bit her stomach and he glowed dark red. Maddie's screams of pain and panic ceased and she felt weak. "What do you want with my child?"

He let go and replied smirking, "You'll find out in fifteen years dear Madison Fenton. The Phantom demon will arise and destroy you all. In other words, my son."

He vanished into thin air. The doctors helped Jack up and he heard a baby cry from his wife's bed. There sat in her arms was a little baby boy. The baby had sky blue eyes and raven black hair.

"Mrs. Fenton you have given birth to a healthy baby boy." The doctor announced loudly. He and his nurses left Jack, Maddie, and Danny alone.

"Jack it was a demon-ghost. He was after Danny. But why sweet, innocent Danny?" Maddie asked him confused.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know why Maddie. Maybe demons predict the future saw something about our son."

Maddie gasped in fright. She pointed down at they're son in fright. His blue eyes changed to red filled eye sockets. He smirked like the demon ghost. That's when the Fenton's realized they brought a demon into the world.

They also didn't heed the demon's words. For fifteen years they forgot about that. Has Danny grew up he never sensed a demon watching and following him everywhere.

End of Chapter


	2. No remorse

The Phantom Demon

Chapter Two

No remorse

Thunder sounded and lightning flared in the skies of Amity Park. Rain poured upon the citizens of this town, four teens in particular. Four teenagers wearing different colored jackets with hoods walked side by side.

A girl with raven black hair and lavender eyes were hidden under a dark purple hood. A boy with a red hood covered his black hair and light green eyes. The other girl next to the black haired with dirty blond and blue eyes was under a brown hood. Finally, a black jacket covered the head of a black haired blue eyed boy named Danny Stabler Fenton/Phantom.

The girl with raven black hair was fourteen year-old Sam Isabel Manson. Raidon Catherine Brooks-Benson/Phantom was the dirty blond next to her plus the youngest of thirteen. Rob Eric Lords was the other boy with black hair.

Though it was only Sam and Raidon enjoyed the peaceful calm of the fall of rain. While Danny and Rob stared into space as they walked towards the Fenton house in silence. Then Raidon and Danny's ghost senses reacted instantly.

A person, though it looked a lot like a ghost with the white aura, Danny sensed he was a demon. This demon had eye socket filled red eyes, black-red hair, and a sharp tooth. The team gasped in fright.

The demon launched himself at Danny to tackle him. But Danny used intangibility and he went right through him! The demon hissed at him as Danny glared at him with yellowish-green eyes.

"We're going ghost!" Both halfa's cried together. Sam quickly changed into her guardian and Rob transformed into his mutant form. Danny blasted him his ghost energy.

The demon smirked evilly and tackled him. They emerged into a fist fight. The demon fought back hard. Then Danny's fist changed to red and punched the demon hard in the stomach. "How do you like that?"

At first he didn't move then his red eyes flashed. The demon's leg spun around in a straight circle glowing red. It hit Danny's shin at a sharp angle. Danny cried out and winced in pain clutching his shin. Blood poured out of the hole in his costume.

"You're overly confident son, but you'll learn soon." He hissed to Danny. He chuckled evilly to himself.

"Danny!" Sam screamed out in panic. She sent her vicious plants at the demon trapping him. He grunted in struggled. The gothic guardian flew to Danny's side.

Raidon froze the demon with her Phantom Phreeze powers. Then she studied him for a minute and she shook her head. She and floated down to the couple.

"I think that demon was after you Danny." Raidon suggested to them. She glanced at the demon then back at her friends. "He attacked you for some reason."

"But, why Rea?" Rob asked aloud. Then Sam helped Danny to his feet.

He groaned in pain still holding his wound after it was healed. Sam softly kissed his lips and the halfa felt relief from the pain. Then there was a loud growl from the demon. They turned to see he had escaped and vanished into thin air.

Unknown to the others the demon appeared behind Sam he placed his hands over her mouth. He shocked her body until she took human form Sam cried out in a muffed voice. Danny spun around and saw him holding Sam.

"Sam!" he shouted. The demon laughed evilly an echoing sounded.

"Catch me if you can my young son Danny Phantom." He taunted at Danny. He started to fly off at top speed.

Danny growled in anger and his green eyes changed into the demon's every own eyes; red. His white hair was added with black streaks He grew a sharp tooth like the demon. Without saying a word he took off flying.

Raidon and Rob gasped in horror. They stared straight at this new strange Danny. The couple flew after Danny and this mysterious demon.

End of Chapter 

I'll need at least three reviews before I update again. Thank you. Read and Review please!


	3. The Chase

The Phantom Demon

Chapter Three

The chase

Roderick (A.k.A the demon.) held his son's lover by her mouth. 'A guardian of Thrones she is my son.' He thought. 'Truly beautiful she is.' Her short raven black hair and lovely amethyst eyes could have charmed anyone including his on Danny Phantom. In the demon clans, each male demon would choose a human female to carry his child.

Roderick and other demons could predict the future. He saw that his son would be half-ghost/human. The human boy would've had blue eyes and jet black hair, but his ghost half green eyes and messy snow white hair. Enhanced with the demonic powers he would even stranger than any demon!

The demon saw a flash of black. He thought to himself, 'He is foolish. Caring about humans like this girl,' behind his son was a girl with long black-white hair and glowing green eyes, she was half-ghost too. Near her was a boy with black hair and light green eyes he was a mutant.

A red blast almost hit Roderick and the human girl!

"Let Sam go now!" Danny shouted at him in a demanding voice. Roderick sneered at him, "So you've finally caught up with me Danny."

Danny glanced down at the knocked out Sam. Then back up at Roderick. The demon held his glowing fist near her neck. Sam gasped for breath and muttered out, "Danny?"

"You lay a hand on her. I'll…"

"You'll do what? Attack your own father and lover?" Roderick questioned. He floated around red eyed Danny who had a confused look planted on his face.

He taunted him. "You have thought that Jack Fenton is you're father, but I'm also you're father. Dear son if I hadn't bitten you're mother's stomach you would be dead."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused and angry. Then Roderick moved his fist more towards her neck more. Danny hissed out. "Don't you dare _father._ I'm as powerful as you."

Roderick laughed again. He moved his fist away from Sam's neck and placed her down on a building. Danny and Roderick began in a fist fight again. They locked hands and used eachother's weight against themselves.

"You're part demon too Danny." Roderick sneered at him. He pushed him to his knees, but Danny found the strength to push back. Sweat poured down both their faces. The halfa grunted and struggled to push him to his knees.

Danny's fist glowed red and punched Roderick's nose. Danny frowned as he flew away from his father picking up Sam bridal style.

He stared at him in regret and he sighed heavily looking away. His red eyes and black-white hair changed back to normal and he flew away with Sam in his arms.

Roderick wiped away the blood and sweat pouring his face. He stood emotionless watching his son fly away in a rush. He said in a sharp whisper, "Whether you like it or not my son."

The rain poured upon him, Danny glanced back at him. They stood there, fifty feet from each other, floating staring at eachother in silence. The halfa closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Roderick leaned against the building staring only at his son. Then a flash of lightning and in the next instant he was gone.

Danny gazed down at Sam. She began to stir from her knock out. Her purple eyes flashed open and she glanced up at Danny. The goth saw all his wounds and scratches from the battle she gaped at him.

"Danny what happened to you?" Sam asked him calmly. He shrugged at her and said, "Nothing. Absolutely, nothing Sammy."

Raidon and Rob followed beside them and asked him what happened. He replied the same thing he told Sam. The three looked at eachother in surprise. Only Danny found out about the whole truth.

End of Chapter


	4. School Habits

The Phantom Demon

Chapter Four

School habits

Sam sat in Danny's arms to school. She was too tired from last night to transform so Danny flew them to school. The gothic guardian glanced over at him. Purple bags rested under his green eyes, Sam had realized he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Danny you need some decent sleep tonight." Sam told him. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I don't need sleep besides I can't sleep anymore 'cause of these ghost fights."

She sighed heavily as they landed behind the school. As he set her down, Danny's ghost sense went off while she wasn't looking. He gazed into the direction of Roderick who floated invisibly near him.

"Sammy you go ahead in." Danny said to her. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll be in soon."

She walked to the other side of the school. She disappeared out of site and Danny turned to now visible Roderick.

"Why do you keep following me?" Danny spat coldly. Roderick frowned and sighed.

"It's the code of the demons Danny." He explained heavily. "It's the rules made thousands of years ago, 'Demons watch over the child that they bit the mother of. No interfering.' And I've interfered in you're life Danny."

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned. He folded his arms wanting some answers.

Roderick's eyes stared down at the ground in silence then spoke up. "The battle for Amity Park. I brought you back to the Human world while Vlad stole the Ecto Skeleton. Dan Phantom, I convinced Clockwork to save your family and the future."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder understanding. "You care. That's why helped me. It's a fatherly instinct every father has it."

"Yes, but…Demons aren't supposed to…" He was interrupted by the ring of the bell. When Danny turned back to him, Roderick was gone.

Danny flew into school and transformed in the men's bathroom. Thankfully, that the bell for students to ready for school. It was only for thirty minutes 'til the real classes start. The halfa walked up to his locker and suddenly a fist hit his nose.

Danny shouted in pain and stumbled to the ground. The fist came from Dash Baxter the quarterback of Casper High and bully to kids like Danny. Sam came out of nowhere and kneeled beside him. Red blood poured out of his nose.

"Fentoad watch out for my fruit punch!" Dash laughed along with most of the kids. Danny growled and his blue eyes flared red in anger. Sam gasped and slapped his shoulder nothing affected him.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed to him quietly. He shook his head. Danny then saw Roderick floating above Dash his fists glowed red in anger. Danny murmured quietly, "Roderick."

He heard him and his fists returned to normal. He folded his arms still floating in silence. Then Dash tired to hit Danny again, but Sam got in the way. He hit her chest and she landed next to Danny. Then blood stop pouring from Danny's nose and he growled.

Then the power knocked out. Kids screamed in terror. A red flash appeared and vanished in seconds.

"What the heck?" Dash exclaimed fearfully. He heard piecing screech from his feet. Then Danny in his Demon/ghost form lit a red fist. The students stepped back away from him especially Dash.

He flew fast at them grabbing Dash's collar. He sneered in his face. Dash screamed like a sissy. "Help a demon's trying to kill me!"

Danny flashed a smirk. He said in his deep demon voice. "That's right Dash cower in fear of The Demon Phantom! But you know me as Danny Phantom."

"Phantom! What happened to you?" Paulina cried out in fear. He ignored her and his fist glowed red. He blasted her mouth it was covered with ecto plasmatic goo.

Danny laughed evilly it echoed through out the school. Has he was about to destroy Dash. A pale female hand rested on his shoulder. He growled and spun around to face Sam, she stood there worried.

"Sam…you're okay?" He stammered calmly. The halfa dropped Dash and his normal ghost side took over. His green eyes flittered and he fell into Sam's arms. He coughed.

The power came back on. Everybody stared straight at Danny and Sam. Everyone was now terrified of Danny Phantom. He woke up and started flying off with Sam in hand. They landed at Sam's house and he dropped her off in her room and flew off quickly.

"Danny wait!" She shouted at him. He continued flying off without stopping.

He flew through Fenton Works in silence. His parents noticed him as they worked down in the basement.

"Danny, you're supposed to be at school." Maddie told him calmly. Danny lied intentionally, "A ghost attack, they let us out for a couple of days."

"I'm goin' to Clockwork for awhile." Danny announced solely.

They nodded and returned to their work. Danny sighed heavily. They heard and asked him what was wrong. Danny's body began to tense up. "_This _is what the problem is."

His green eyes flared red. Danny was frowning and folded his arms. "Why am I like this?" 

"Danny, we can explain…"Maddie tired to explain. Danny sighed loudly and walked up to him, "No! You can't explain. You've kept that a secret from me all my life!"

Unknown to Danny, he took his demon form. "I'm a demon and half-ghost! Only a small trace of mortal genes 'cause of that I attack people and nearly kill them with terror!"

Tears now rushed down his face in confusion and anger. "I'm better off on my own anyway. Maybe, that's why I was brought upon this earth to be alone."

He went invisible and flew straight through the Ghost Portal in a hurry. Maddie and Jack tired to stop him, but they failed in the process. "We're sorry Danny."

Roderick appeared right beside looking sadly at his son. "I didn't mean just leave you're family. They can help you with this."

Danny glared at him and scoffed, "You said I wouldn't have lived if you didn't bite Maddie. Well, I'm gonna change everything."

Roderick flew in front of him. "No! You can't do that Danny." He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Listen to me son. You can't change time. Clockwork forbids demons from traveling in time including you. A demon/ghost/human is rare to all demon clans."

"I-I need to die Father." Danny exclaimed. Danny went through Roderick racing towards the Clock Tower.

A blast came from Roderick hitting his back. He frowned back at his son. "I can't let you do that."

Danny smirked and his white aura changed to red and he exhaled. Green waves came out of his mouth and struck Roderick hard. He floated through the Ghost Zone unconscious. The halfa smiled evilly and flew away to terrorize the Ghost Zone.

End of Chapter


	5. He's Lost

Another chapter in one week. Well here in Yakima I was fighting the heat earlier today. (God it got to 108 degrees!)

Anyway enjoy...

The Phantom Demon

Chapter Five

He's lost…

Sam and Raidon walked up to Danny's parents. The gothic guardian seemed worried about the events that occurred. The parents looked guilty at them. Maddie sighed heavily.

"We never told Danny. But I guess he found out himself." Maddie explained. "I was bitten by a demon when I was in labor. He gave Danny genes that would soon transform him into a monster."

"We didn't heed the demon's warning 'You'll find out in fifteen years dear Madison Fenton.'" Maddie said she shivered. The chills went down her spine. Jack continued for her, 'The Phantom Demon will arise and destroy you all. In other words, my son.' Then after that Danny's eyes changed to red."

Maddie broke down in tears. Raidon kneeled next to her by hugging her. "It's not you're fault Maddie. You couldn't have known Danny would be a demon/ghost/human. You aren't psychic. Nobodies perfect."

Jazz ran upstairs in a hurry. "Someone came through the Ghost Zone."

"Is it Danny?" Sam asked eagerly. Her eyes flashed silver. Jazz stared down at her feet. "No, but I have a clue who it is."

They followed her down to the basement. Roderick laid on the ground unconscious burses were on over his face. A part of his jumpsuit was ripped apart.

Raidon scanned his body. She studied him carefully. "Roderick is his name." Jack and Maddie moved to attack him. Raidon stopped them. "No, he's on our side."

"How can you tell Rea?" Jazz asked her.

"He doesn't follow the code of the demons anymore. All he cares about is Danny." Raidon said. "Most demons don't do that. Demons aren't exactly the type who care, but he does after watching Danny for so long he started to develop the emotion."

Then Roderick groaned and he began to stir from conscious. He coughed hard blood landed on his palm.

"What the…? Where's Danny?" Roderick demanded. His red eyes flared worried. Sam stepped forward.

"That's what we want to know Roderick. I love Danny-we all love him." Sam sighed heavily helping him up. The demon rubbed his head and smiled lightly.

"He's trying to change time. Well it's what I thought he was tryin' to do, but he lied." Roderick explained. "His demon side has affected his ghost/human sides. It grows stronger has we stand here now."

"Can't we destroy his demon side?" Maddie asked him glaring.

He shook his head. "No. If we do that then we'll risk killing Danny. We can't have that happen. The world would fall in destruction and chaos."

"Then we'll go together Roderick." Sam declared to everyone. "Danny is in danger from himself. I'm not letting him down he never let any of us down before."

"Yeah, that might work." Raidon said. "Roderick, do you know who we are?"

He shook his head. She and Sam transformed into their guardian forms. The demon was shocked and fell to his knees. "Miladies, I am sorry. I didn't realize you were Catherine the Great and Queen Isabel."

"He knows 'bout the guardians?" Jazz muttered to Raidon. She nodded smiling slightly. "Every mythical and ghostly creatures knows 'bout us."

"Wow that's amazing." Jazz said aloud.

Raidon, Sam, Rob, and Jazz went through the portal all transformed and ready to fight. Roderick turned to steal a glance back at Jack and Maddie. They stared at him in silence.

"I want you to know Jack and Maddie. Danny would've died in childbirth if I didn't bite you Maddie." He regretted to say. He shrugged, "It's in our nature to…well bite people. I'm sorry I brought this upon you're son." He turned away.

When he turned away Maddie placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, Roderick. You did what you had to do. It saved _our _son."

Roderick smiled widely. He nodded his head. "You have no idea what that has meant to me. I shall see you again with our son safely."

He floated towards the portal and went right through it. In hopes to find his son and save Danny from himself. Or is there a greater evil waiting to destroy them all?

End of Chapter

I'd like to get five reviews from this chapter before updating again. Please! Read and Review please. Keep flames to self.


End file.
